


I Know You

by Officiallynx17



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bisexual Peter Parker, Empath, Empath peter parker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, High School, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Minor Stalking?, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Sexual Assault, Peter goes to public school, Puppy Love, Questioning wade wilson, They are bountiful, They get gross and cutesy, Touch-Starved, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a mutant, Wade is slightly less morally grey than I'd typically write him cause hes a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officiallynx17/pseuds/Officiallynx17
Summary: AU. When Peter got bit, he developed empathetic powers.Now, he has to learn to deal with them while starting a new school, dealing with the Avengers and Tony Stark himself, and developing a crush on the boy that he thought was teasing him.The sucky part is, nobody can know.





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This ain't beta'd or nothin so if there's anything in there that's really driving you nuts, lemme know. 
> 
> This is pretty self indulgent and cheesy, and I'm sure some people aren't going to like it. 
> 
> I write my own version of Peter here. It's a mix of mcu Peter Parker and some other stuff. Imagine him as you please, I suppose. 
> 
> I'll also put warnings at the beginning of chapters. There'll be talk of depression and anxiety in this one, just a heads up.
> 
> Edit: ITS UP FINALLY. Let me just tell you guys that left comments, you're a sassy bunch. I hope you stick around.
> 
> Another Edit: I got more comments when this had no words than when I actually posted the story. That's awfully discouraging. :(

Peter could lift a car. He could stick to various surfaces, crawl on ceilings and walls. He could jump from roof to roof with ease. He was fast; he could run and run and not have to stop to catch his breath. 

The one thing he could do without, sometimes, is feeling other people's feelings. Those powers? They did some good, but caused a lot of trouble for him.

The only consistency they seem to have is letting him pick up on people's bad intentions before he pays the price, or even if they are just harboring any sort of negative or aggressive emotions towards him.

Otherwise: he's become a bit of a crybaby.

He'd like to think he has a pretty good handle on his emotions, but when you're suddenly and unintentionally bombarded with somebody else’s at random points in time, it becomes difficult to process those emotions and not let them get the best of him.

For one, his chemistry partner stubbed her toe while changing into open toed shoes for a lab, and he felt that pain. The surprise made him jump and curse, and she looked at him strangely for the rest of chem. That was only last week.

This week, though, it happened again (May he mention it's Monday?) And today at lunch, one of the girls he sits near got a breakup text from her boyfriend of two years, and Peter randomly burst into tears. It was mortifying. He didn't even wanna come to school on Tuesday. He wanted to throw himself into his bed when he got home and just let it swallow him. 

To make it worse, a couple of guys in his gym class were being assholes about it. They kept asking Peter why he was crying and making stupid guesses. He wish he could of picked up on their confidence, maybe, so he could have defended himself. 

All in all, life has kinda sucked the last few months. He got away with it during the very end of his Freshman year and over the summer, but a whole school year without a handle on it was going to suck. 

He had his own problems to deal with anyway. Depression, anxiety, loneliness. Not having the money for some of the things that he needed, nonetheless anything he wanted. He wasn't technically old enough to get a job, yet, either. He turned 15 a few weeks ago, but it felt a bit moot.

There was also the issue that he didn't have any friends at this school. He sat with some members of the honors society at lunch, but he knows that they only invited him to be nice since he was new, and probably expected him to leave soon. The only thing they seemed to have in common is the club, anyway. 

Midtown got too expensive, and after The Bite, his grades slipped a lot. He was unable to get the scholarship and May certainly didn't have enough money to pay for it. 

He felt so guilty, like her let her down. He felt like that's all he ever seemed to do was trouble people and let them down. 

So he became Spiderman. 

He figured, hey, these powers are kind of ruining my life and all, maybe I should figure out something to do with them. So he did. He knew he could do things that nobody else could, and decided to take a page from the Avengers’ book. 

Not that the Avengers were the only people out there that were similar to him, he really just didn't want to think of himself as a vigilante. 

It wasn't long before he drew not only attention from the public, but from the Avengers themselves. On his last day of Freshman year, he'd almost arrived home, when he got a phone call from none other than Tony Stark himself. 

He was absolutely ecstatic. 

Mr. Stark helped him create a better suit, and helped him make his web shooters more effective. He couldn't really couldn't thank him enough.

He briefly toyed with the idea that Peter should join the Avengers, but Peter shot the idea down right away. At some point he would have jumped at it, but there was no way he could hide a secret like that from May. Plus, who was he to the Avengers, anyway? He was a lot tougher than the average person, but that didn't mean he was Avengers material. 

Not that he'd ever tell Mr. Stark that. A simple excuse involving May, and school, that's really all it took for him to stop considering it. In the end, he doubted Mr. Stark would have him join, anyway. 

Summer came, and he barely heard anything from Mr. Stark. Peter thought they'd become friendly with each other, and that they'd bonded over updating Peter's suit, but his texts went mostly ignored and Peter just had to let it go. He was Iron Man after all, he had to be way too busy for the likes of Peter. 

Summer passed with many wins and losses for both Spiderman and Peter. Trying to get ahold on his powers, trying his best to secure his scholarship to Midtown. His legal name change finally went through, but he wasn't able to start HRT yet. 

Now, all he had to start over in a new school, and hope that things would get better, and that life would be kind to him.


End file.
